Freedom
by Ayako Zetra
Summary: When a hack in Skyward Sword goes wrong, the entire series experiences code mayhem and viruses-now a hacker and writer, with her unusual remlet creation must go on a quest to fix the bugs and save the Zelda multiverse and it's many characters. Yes, horrible summary is horrible, but please give this a chance! A story by Reevee21 and Ayako Zetra.
1. Chapter 1

**.: Reevee and Zetra: Freedom :.**  
**.: By: Reevee21 and Zetra Shink :.**

**(Hai! Ima line break!)**

**.:Chapter one:.**

**.: Zetra (Third-person) :.**

The house all but stood still after the bus left from in front of the house. Seconds after, the door burst open, revealing a young girl who looked no more older than fourteen years old. She had a sad and displeased look on her face. She rushed in, slamming the door behind her and ran to her room upstairs, hearing her mom scream at her from the kitchen. She quickly sprinted to her room, slammed the door and wretched her crying face onto her pillow, screaming. It happened again.

_"It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!" Yelled a boy, throwing rocks with his buddies._

_"Stop it!" She cried, running with her books as the shield from the rocks being thrown at her._

_"Wow, great courage you hold, Zelda!" Yelled another._

_"You wanna see my Master Sword?!" Snickered a pervert from the crowd of boys._

_"He's not Zelda!" She screamed. "He's Link! He's the hero! Having courage isn't being fearless, it's being willing to-"_

_"Don't you talk back to me!" Shouted the head boy again. More and more boys joined in the fun of the game 'Throw-the-rocks-at-the-fangirl'._

They chased her all the way off of school grounds and until she got onto the Public bus. They are always so mean to her about the stuff she enjoys most. Writing fanfiction, playing Zelda, acting like Link during a Drama assignment, and being a complete dork.

It felt like hours before her sobs stopped. It was almost like that every school day. She would come home crying. She got up and took her bag of her shoulders and placed it down in the corner. She didn't have homework today. She didn't feel like going downstairs to go apologize to her mom, if her mom would even accept it, so she decided to do something else. She got up and went into her closet, where she hide her Chromebook. The reason she was hiding it was because her mom had broke it in one of her annoying tantrums. Her mom tried to throw it out, but the girl stole the computer from the 'Rubbish pile' as her 'mum' calls it and fixed it. No one except her computer friends knew this, but she was an a great computer wiz. She could hack into someone's email with just a Youtube comment, or she could do her favorite.

Re-write Zelda.

Re-writing Zelda to her meant hacking into a Zelda game file, using cheats, or hacking into small details, like changing a remlit into a little girl. That was her favorite. One time, she turn all the residents of Skyloft into a little girl named Kukiel.

This also meant, she could hack Minecraft, Garry's mod, and all of the PC windows computer apps, which she couldn't use on a Chromebook, but all well.

Her mom just threw it too hard into the object (The girl's head) and it froze and confused the poor computer, and loaded it with undeletable files and viruses, which took a long time for the fourteen-year-old to fix. If her mother had at least tried to fix it, which she didn't, things would have been a whole lot easier on the poor girl. The broken computer got her mom even more upset.

She waited for the internet to link to the computer before logging into her email and fanfiction website. The girl saw she had a PM, or Private message on her account and clicked into her inbox. It's from one from her author friend, Reevee21, or known to the girls as, the 'Eevee'. She had tried to change a remlit into a Eevee, but had little success. She would have named the Eevee creature Reev. She clicked on the inbox file labled 'BEAM SWORD BATTLE! GET READY!'. She laughed at the memory of picking a healthy fight because her 'Sister' had been hit by a beam to the Ulna.

_**Aug 7 **...YESH! ...it doesn't help that half of these are in currencies like Rupees...or bells...(runs off to clear some LoZ dungeons for Rupees)_

She laughs and replys with:

**_Aug 7 _**_I have two fairies. My sis will be okay._

She closed the inbox in a different tab and went to her Docs manager, where she would begin typing her story, out of a promise for a fellow author.

_'"WHAT?!" Ravio said so loudly, causing me to jump. At that moment, the tilted stool Tany was sleeping on gave way from the wall, waking her up with a yelp and she hit her had to the wall just to soon after face plant into the floor._

_"Owww..." Grumbled Tany to herself as the two of us rushed over to help the poor girl up.'_

The girl sighed and leaned back with her eyes closed.

_'Freedom..' _Zetra thought.

**(Hai! Ima line break!)**

**.:General POV:.**

The sun shone, dignified, on the water's surface. The rest of the sea didn't care; if anything, the light just proved that it was one of the most beautiful things in the world. It wavered and splashed under the gleam, showing off its beauty.

But beauty didn't help those trying to cross it.

Those in question were a young boy upon a ship carved like a Chinese dragon, maneuvering through the tricky waves to their destination.

"Tis a beautiful day, is it not, Link?" the boat-yes, the BOAT-asked.

"Sure is, Red!" the boy replied cheerfully, one arm around the boat's hull as he looked across the sea with a telescope.

"Anything interesting?"

"Just millions of buckets of water, a handful of gulls, a-wait a minute," he hummed, leaning forward and squinting for the sight.

For the sea had suddenly stopped and a large, gaping hole of darkness lay in its place. Water seemed to stop in its tracks to get around the disgusting thing, the obvious tear in its silky dress that was the ocean.

And the boat was drifting straight towards it.

"Red, we're gonna need a change in course...like, now?" he asked, jumping back into the boat.

"I'm working on it," Red spat through gritted teeth, trying to swerve.

He didn't.

"Hold on, Link, we're coming in close!" Red shouted, moving away just in time to skim the rim-but not for the passenger.

A large fish knocked into the bottom of the boat on its way around, tipping it just enough for the boy to loose his grip and fall out, into the hole.

"Link!" the boat shouted, turning after maneuvering the hole to the falling boy.

The echoes of his scream were all that was heard before the hole engulfed the entire land, tearing it bit by bit into tiny squares that flinched and changed with every moment. All wasted into the large, gaping, glitching hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Reevee and Zetra: Freedom:.**

**Chapter 2**

**(guess what...GUESS...IMMA LINE BREAK!)**

**.:Reech:.**

Sometimes, I get the feeling that I'm not supposed to exist.

It's not that I don't have a good life; with Fi on my back, monsters fall beneath me and I save the people of the land.

But…

Maybe it's what I am.

I look like the Remlits the Skyloafians keep, albeit with the shape of a Skyloafian. I can fly—as I have learned from past experience—but I don't go into night form with my collar.

I don't mind being part Remlit. It gives me more agility and speed in my opinion. Fi doesn't mind—then again, she hardly minds anything. I wonder if she can even feel.

I find situations in which I hardly get through, and I get through with the 'guide' in my head. This 'guide' is a smart one, I don't dare disobey its words or I may die from a foolish maneuver. But for instance, I can hardly hold my sword without extra digits, and the guide just makes it float between my paws.

Beings hesitate before they speak or interact with me—I produce a strong feel of non-fit. It's an odd, crooked aurora, one I never detect: I can only sense the feel of fit. The feel that this object or person belongs or is doing right.

I don't know what non-fit feels like.

And I wouldn't until one fateful day.

Fi and I were going on our merry way, slashing at monsters, hacking at obsticals—note that most of this involves Fi (And I still don't know how I manage to grasp her). I guess we're in the Lake Floria area, and I know so after passing a Parella.

It waves a flipper vaugly at me, and I respond with a wave of my own paw. Looking back down at the water, I take a breath and follow my guide.

My guide says to jump in.

"Uuuuuummmm..." I stammer.

Don't worry. Just don't do anything rash and you'll be fine, the guide says.

Remlits have never experienced water, and I certainly hope then never need to. It wreaths all around my being, slowing my actions and speed.

At times like this I question my guide.

But I swim on anyway, talking to the Parella (they flinch before talking to me—it makes me nervous), killing Craniocs (even the enemies shudder before striking me. That worries me of my non-fitting the most).

Something shiny catches my eye on the way up for air.

It wasn't a silvery gleam, like the gems above me, or a blue gleam, like the water around me. Nor was it a red gleam, like the coral near my feet, or a green gleam, like the algae on shore.

It was a gold gleam. The gleam that tells of treasure.

And as we dive back down, I pick up something more: an odd yet comfortable feeling of similarity…more or less.

It doesn't fit?

I dare glance away from where the guide says, just looking like I'm scanning for Froaks. I see it again, drifting down into the depths. I want it. I want to see what it is. I want to meet it.

The guide stops responding—I don't fret. It does that often, making me feel like it has glanced to a source itself. 'The guide is looking for a guide?' I would ask myself.

But now, I see my chance.

The instant I get that loss of feel, I dive down towards the golden shine. The guide still doesn't tell me what to do, so I keep going. Further down, further down, my night-vision eyes seeing gold from the light reflection.

When I finally manage to grab the source of the gold, something goes wrong.

Several things go wrong.

First off, I'm out of air and need to breathe. Second, the guide is back and it's commanding like crazy. Third, the moment the cold metal of the gold touches my paw, my vision goes from gold-tinted to blurry and squared.

I ignore this, grinding my teeth from the sudden, splitting pain from touching the item, and lunge for the surface.

The object drags me down, I grasp it and hold it close in my arms and notice that it's the size of a young Skyloafian. I cannot tell anything else, though, for the water itself is flirting from hard to soft to liquid to solid in a spazzing furry. For a brief moment it gains the heat and burn of lava.

I also feel like spazzing, but I don't-as far as I know. I continue, painfully, up to the surface—hearing the wails of Parella. The object is causing everyone pain. When I get up, I might need to kill it.

I get up, drag myself and it blindly onto shore—where, I know not, the place itself is mixed!

But when I manage to catch whatever left I have of breath, I cannot tell what the object is anymore, whether to kill it or destroy it…

The guide does something unexpected to save us.

It causes a sudden reaction, like a flash, a jolt, a…it is too fast to explain. But it seems like everything stops at once.

And I realize that it caused a sleep.

Before I fall, I put one front limb around the object I managed to drag up, the same one that caused all that pain.

I want to be sure it's gone so we don't' experience that…glitch…again.

**(Lookie! Ima line break in place!)**

**.:Zetra:.**

_'"Tany?" I heard Link ask me. I still didn't meet his eyes._

_"It's my fault Ari's captured. Whether you like it or not, Link, I'm going. I understand if you want to back out of this, being mad, but just know that i'm sorry." I reply, tears forming. Link is silent before he says something I didn't expect._

_"Now why would I do that? We're in this together, Tany. I will help you, no matter what."'_

I smile as I type, sharing a little moment of care to my creation, Tanya. I feel this was for all my characters, like my character I hacked. She was the one supposed to be Reev, but I decided to name her Reech, to show I reached the goal of finally creating a new character in my Skyward Sword game, and replacing Link with Reech, even if I couldn't turn her into a Eevee like I wanted. Reech, I feel, is my very best and is my most important character digital design, and I care for her the most.

I close Fanfiction, tired and out of inspiration for my Link Between Worlds story and suddenly get antsy. I have left Reech alone for more than a week. She probably needs me, being in one of the most hardest plays in Skyward Sword.

Oh, that leaves another thing. Reech is a humanoid, being Remlit-half-Skyloafian. I collected digital data from a remlit and the Skyloafian named Kukiel and mixed them together. I mean, she's also made in my image, so she kinda also looks like me, combining different eyes and features from different characters in the game. Next, I edit display and scene shift, and movement abilities Using used or old data that has been stored over time, and I used useless background or took out useless characters that you don't need or use, for instance, Beedle, because hes annoying when he drops you out of the sky for not buying anything, and I could always hack all the items and move them around into treasure chests. Oh, thats another thing. I can only use and delete data that's already in the game, so if I wanted to delete or erase Reech, I can't because she's new and refreshed data. Catch my drift?

I also allowed her to speak, unlike the original Link from Skyloft in other games. I allowed her to do many things she's programmed to do, but theres always one thing I can't control at all. Well, I'm not the best hacker in the world, but I guess I'm good, but I can't control what they do. I enable movement, but I can't control, only command and hope they follow. If I disable movement, she can't move by herself. I know how the story goes, playing it myself, but sometimes I even need to look up some walkthroughs myself. Heh, some Guide I am, huh Reech?

I get up finally, leaving the Chromebook in my messy closet and heading downstairs, avoiding my mom. The downstairs lead to another set of stairs, which lead to the basement. I lock myself in the supplies closet and go to the old PC computer. Wondering why I use the Chromebook? Well, the PC computer has been thrown out, but fixed by me, and it's hard and too big to hide in my small closet. Its also not mobile, and too heavy to lug around, so I keep it in the one place mom doesn't go to. It's too dark and scary down here for her, and theres no light switch.

Anyways, my Wii is down here, already connected by cords. The cords connect the game to only a PC computer, allowing me to edit, hack, and command. I commend by typing into the keyboard, for instance, one time I typed:

_'Time to fly.'_

Reech, a bit too excited, jumped off the edge of Skyloft instead of a designated platform! She can fly, mind you, but she can't fly from overly long distances, and she can't stay in the air for too long before dropping, so she needs a Loftwing, which she can't call when she jumps straight off into nowhere!

Well, Reech learned her lesson after getting one of those boring talks from the knights. I wanted to delete the speech, but then Reech wouldn't have learned anything other than 'Don't jump off an island'. Learnings very important.

Well, I loaded the game to find Reech at the Lumpy Pumpkin, just finishing a side quest. Heh, I remember how mad she got when I made her roll into the wall and break the chandelier. She'll thank me later. As always, Reech freezes and jumps a bit when I'm around, indicating she can feel my sudden presents. To be nice for leaving her with Fi, I talk.

_Hello, Reech._

I see a small relieved look on her face, happy to here from me.

_Um... Hi, Guide._

I find it funny how she calls me Guide, in a cute sorta way. Sorta sounds like Goddess, she knowing I'm a female. She actually used to call me that, but I quickly corrected her. I am no Goddess.

I remember at first, she used to hate me so much, reluctant of what I said. I would tell her what to do, where to go, but she wouldn't listen, and I would have no choice but to watch as Reech went through so much pain and confusion. She would make so many mistakes, making me feel worse and worse. I stopped talking, giving her advise. She would a long time afterwards find the right way, but after so much. One time, she begged me to come back, and I did, not wanting anything more to happen, as if I was her mother. I guess, in a way, I am. But, I look to Reech more as a sister, pointing her little sister through life. We made trues, and she followed me, and Reech found it easier to cope through things. I consider us friends, but I'm not so sure about Reech. She probably thinks of me as a guide, like Fi. I can hear what Reech as to say, and she has doubts on herself, like she shouldn't exist. I don't reply to her, being protective and hiding the truth. Besides, truth can hurt, and Reech as been through so much already. Just adding to the pressure will make things worse. Anyone can snap under pressure. Reech as done it before.

_Lost? _I type, seeing her confused outside of the Lumpy Pumpkin, looking to jump. I giggle as she nods furiously. _Did you even listen to the old woman at Sacred grounds._

She sheepishly nods her head no. I chuckle and sigh before typing.

_Hmm. If you were listening to Fi or Grannie, you would have known you were in the right place the whole time._

She facepalms. I laugh and type, _Go to Faron woods. Theres someone I would like you to meet there._

She smiles and nods.

_Thanks! _She says. You think she would question where I've been for awhile, but she's learned to not question me. She jumps, off a platform this time, and calls her crimson Loftwing, named, as you could guess, Crimson.

_By the way, good job on completing another side-quest._

She laughs in response before Fi comes out of the sword before speaking. _Mistress, your batteries in the Wii mote are low._

_Craaappp! _I type furiously, _Please wait a moment, Reech!_

Fi means that the PC computer power is running low. Reech still questions me about that very same subject from when it first was mentioned, to which I don't ever reply.

**(Bet you can't guess what I am!)**

_Jump in. _I type. I see worry in her eyes, as remlits try to avoid water, for they have poor swimming skills.

_Uuuuuummmm..._

_Don't worry. Just don't do anything rash and you'll be fine._

I watch as Reech talks to all the fun fish-like locals of the water after diving , but what catches my eye is the fact that they, as do all the enemies, twitch and glitch around. This worries me, wondering if somethings wrong, like a virus or extra data or unexpected update came in. I click my right mouse button to inspect image and data.

It was then that I heard my mom yelling for me to get upstairs. I sigh and get up, not seeing that Reech asked a question, which I didn't reply to, and she strayed from her spot to look at a strange glitching golden gleam in the water.

I get upstairs for my face to meet the floor in minutes. I got slapped in the face. I get up, rubbing the spot where my mom's backhand my contact.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAM THE DOOR?!" She screeched at me.

"I-"

"Nevermind, like you care what I think, you little brat!" She yelled. Her voice lowered to inside voice before speaking.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes to go to a party." She stated.

_'Where you'll get drunk and afterwards beat me more.' _I thought miserably.

"So, I expect the dishes done, the house clean,my room clean, including bathroom, also I-"

_'Mop the floor, do the dishes' _I sing Cinderella in my head, ignoring mom. I know the drill. I've been through this so much, I know exactly the right time to say 'Yes ma'am' when I'm not paying any attention.

"Yes ma'am!" I say after at least ten seconds. Off course, I was going to get this done tonight, I know what to do, even if I do it last minuet. Reech needs me.

"Now, get out of my sight."

I rush back downstairs.

_'I hope Reech hasn't done anything rash.'_

I get there, and I can't believe it.

"Reech!" I shout, rushing to the keyboard. I type down many commands, hoping there was a simple way inside the game to fix it. Off corse, just then the water glitched, leaving it impossible for Reech to do anything. I sit there, scared. Reech could die! And then she would turn back into Link, like she never existed at all! I inspect for possibilities of a virus and I find one link. How could one link be causing this?! I click on it to find that the computer started glitching itself.

"Nooo!" I yell. I type around, tryig to cure the virus, but nothing avail. I look to the Wii. Only one way I could do this without hurting Reech and delete the virus carefully and easily.

I press restart. The screen instantly goes blank, only than to have it glitch some more before a sentence came up.

**Do yOU wIsh tO hElP tHe hErO?**

**yEs?**

**nO?**

Okay, now I'm totally confused, but I can't help but click 'yEs?' to see what happens. A bright light fills the room, and suddenly, I can't here the rattle of the Washer through the wall anymore.

Out of all the stuff I could think before leaving was this:

_My computer better not be exploding..._


	3. Chapter 3

**.:Reevee and Zetra: Freedom:.**

**.:Chapter 3:.**

**(IT'S LINE BREAK TIME!)**

**.:Reech:.**

"Hello? Hey! Are you okay?!"

I opened my eyes blearily and whimpered.

"Oh, good, you're not dead!" someone said.

I sat up and looked around. Lake Floria was back to normal; most of its residents were stirring awake, confused but alive.

The person I saved is up as well.

He is not very tall but looks around twelve years. He wears a green kilt and brown belt with a gold buckle—the source of that golden shine I saw. A long, green cap covers his messy blonde hair and his eyes look strikingly like mine.

"Hey, were you the one who saved me from drowning?" he asks, sitting next to me.

"I believe so," I answer. "Did you cause that…thing?"

"What thing?" he asks.

"That big, confusing…thing where everything was switching around and the water turned to lava and—that thing?" I ask again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he answers, looking genuinely confused.

Perhaps he caused it without realization? No matter.

"I'm Link," he introduces, "but my friends call me Toon. Who are you?"

"I am Reech," I answer, extending a paw. He shakes it.

"So…where am I?" he asks, messing his hat.

"Lake Floria," I say without a beat.

"Hmm…that's a new one in my book," he pondered.

"You have a book of maps?"

"Master. Good to see you are awake," states a ghostly, female voice.

"Whoa!" Toon shouted in surprise as Fi appeared next to me, her violet cape flowing behind her like an unseen wind is billowing it.

"I have little idea of what the static was of," she said, paying no heed to Link, "but it appears to not have affected much. Only a little pain is all."

"That was not 'a little pain'," I growl, "That was a bad dream."

"And I believe the source of it was our acquaintance," she added, nodding to Toon.

"Hey, I told you—and apparently your ghost-thing—I don't know what you're talking about or if I caused it or not!" he defended, inching from Fi.

"No matter. It seems your code did not match with ours," Fi said, plain and unaffected as ever.

"What's she talking about?" Toon asked me.

"Fi does that sometimes," I answer, shaking my head, "or something odd like 'you're we emote is running slow on bat ray'. I've asked the guide but she does not speak of it."

"Oh, is the guide like you're group's leader?" he asks.

"It's…my leader, yes," I answer simply. "It's only Fi and I who hear of her. I don't understand it, either."

"Okay," he lifted his shoulders and let them drop. "…do you mind showing me out of here?"

"Of course," I smile, "the guide is still not speaking, but…you might need to hold your breath."

**(Ima little line break, naow, naow-)**

**.:Zetra:.**

"...Tree pigs..." I mumbled as I opened my eyes. I was in minecraft, with these four other people. We were fighting Tree pigs...don't ask. It was strange, one was named Cookie dough.

I sit up and take in my surroundings. where in Hyrule...?

I thought I was in the computer room, but now I'm somewhere else entirely. I had seemed to be resting on some sort of Marble alter of sorts, it was big with four pillars on each corner. I was surrounded by water. I seemed to be in a underground lake of sorts, with tunnels on different sides leading to who knows where.

I look behind me, and I see a giant pot. Wait? Giant pot...

Oh no. Please don't tell me...

I get up, nearly tripping, and I walk over to the pot. It's when I get there, it was as if things froze for a bit before I decided to go off a limb.

"...H-hello?" I ask quietly, I almost couldn't barely hear myself. If I'm actually right about being inside...

It was sudden that a small dragon head peeked from the pot, so close to my face. I jumped back and landed on my butt with a yelp.

"Wait... Are you Faron?" I ask the small lizard. It didn't really reply at all. I thought it was staring at me, but it seemed to be focused on something behind me instead. I got up and brushed myself off.

"Whatever do you mean? How would something like that happen here in first place?" It spoke, narrowing it's small eyes. I don't know if it was talking to me or not. I slowly look behind me and my eyes widen at what I see.

I was face to face with a fish-like creature called a Parella.

I topple over with a yelp and fall on my butt yet again. Cursing, brushing off the dust that collected on my tunic-wait, what the hell?!

I was no longer in my regular attire that I wear everyday for school. Instead of the annoying uniform, I got a yellow tunic I recognized to be something close to Link's tunic in Twilight Princess. I felt my hair, and I looked to see it put in two long braids.

"Great." I mutter.

Honestly, what am I doing here? This is Skyward Sword for Hyrule's sake! I should be cleaning right now! It's easier than finding a way to get out of this stupid game!

I barely notice when Faron and the Parella finish talking, over what I guess to be the glitch, and the small dragon went back into his pot, confirming my thoughts.

Faron, the Parella, and possibly, NO ONE, can see me. But why though?

I start running details through my head. Lets see, first off, I was basically sucked into my hacked Zelda game, but the only way that would happen is if I turned into pieces of data myself, which likely isn't possible, and That huge glitch somehow affected my computer, causing viruses and undeletable glitches to pop around. And that message...

Oh stars, this is my fault. I since I'm not old data or anything that the game could read, basically cause I have a different code than everything else in here, I caused the glitches and viruses-wait!

I came here after the glitch, which means something else caused everything! Did I accidently download new or different data? Or did it appear on it's own? But thats impossible! Something can't just appear like that!

But I appeared, didn't I?

I'm so confused. I didn't realize I was muttering and pacing around, like I usually do when I'm thinking, until I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly.

"U-um, are you okay, miss?" Asked a confused voice. I turn to the voice and gap.

It's Reech!


	4. Chapter 4

**.:Reevee and Zetra: Freedom:.**

**Chapter 4**

**(Heh... Line break time...)**

**.:Reech:.**

"WH-when you said…to hold my breath…I didn't think…you would SHOVE ME…INTO THE WATER…" Toony panted.

"I did not shove you; I knocked you out of an enemy's path!" I defended, shaking myself.

"It was a shove…" he argued, flopping onto the stone ground. I rolled my eyes and checked the perimeter.

We had eventually made it through the cave, but without the guide's help, we were put into danger many times. How much I regret not going with its will, or this whole thing wouldn't have happened…

I glanced over to Toon, who had recovered and was absentmindedly looking over his sword while we waited. All regret was banished from my head when I realized that he would have drowned without my help.

I smiled. What's a bit of pain for a life? I thought.

"So, where are we now in the cave?" he asked, looking around like myself. After a craonic attack, he was especially wary of enemies.

"Near Faron's area," I answered.

"Who?"

"Faron, a dragon. It should be behind us," I answered.

"Whatever do you mean?" the dragon itself asked.

"Maybe it would know what that whatever you were talking about was?" Toon asked, venturing along the platform.

I shrugged and followed him.

What we came across was a truly unusual sight; Faron was apparently speaking with a Parella, even though a girl was right in front of it, pacing!

"Jeesh, ignorant much?" Toon muttered.

"Odd…" I trailed. I walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder, asking, "U-um, are you okay, miss?"

She turned to face me and paused. A second or two of silence passed before she started muttering to herself…I don't even know. It was beyond confusing.

"…I didn't get any of that," I state simply.

"Oh! Sorry! I just—"She suddenly noticed Toon Link next to me.

"Well? Is she okay?" Toon Link asked. "Or is this place full of crazy people?"

I swatted his hat over his face.

"Oh my stars, oh my stars, oh…my…stars," the girl gasped, looking ready to pass out. "Stars…is this real? I'm pretty sure I passed out when my computer exploded."

"A what?" I asked.

"She's crazy," Toony decided, the hat no longer covering his face.

Computer. I've heard that before…

The guide.

My eyes widened at the girl, who was pacing again, who might possibly be…

The guide…

No way.

"Is she the guide?" I whispered to myself, starting to pace as well. "I thought it was just a voice in my head but if it's not…then where did she come from…and why can I hear her…?"

Unbeknownst to us, Toon Link stood there, watching us both pace and mutter.

"Hey, if you wanna accomplish anything, could you stop wearing out the stone?!" he suddenly shouted, interrupting us both.

"We never did introduce ourselves, did we?" I suddenly interjected. I turned to the girl, who had stopped pacing and was facing me. I smiled and introduced, "my name's Reech."

"I'm Zetra," she answered. She looked a little shy, though, and still shocked by Toon Link's appearance, so I decided to ask about the computer later. Though, she acted as though she was hiding something, which I wonder to what it is.

"Hi, Zetra! I'm Link, but my friends call me Toony!" Toony said, brushing off the fact that he thinks shes crazy. Zetra suddenly turned red, looking nervous and confused before nodding.

"Reech, who are you talking to?" Faron asked me.

We all turned to see that the guardian had finished talking to the Parella and was looking oddly at me. I didn't even notice the conversation done. Was this girl-Zetra-part of it? How about the... the glitch?

"To Zetra and Toon," I answered.

"Who? You might need to see a doctor, Reech; I believe you're seeing things," it blinked.

"But they are both right here!" I protested. "See?"

"Um, sir—err, miss, err—your dragoness, we were just—"Toony started.

"I don't see any of the sort," Faron stated. "Just you. Perhaps a little too long in the water?"

"I'm fine," I sighed. "Did you see that big weird…thing?"

"One of the Parella just told me. It sounded terrifying," Faron shivered.

"It was," I answered. "Whatever it was."

**(LINE BREAKS SHALL RULE THE WORLD—)**

**.:Zetra:.**

Okay, I really, really was going crazy.

"Oh my stars, oh my stars, oh... my... stars," I stated, getting ready to pass out. What in Hyrule was he doing here? Is he the thing that started the viruses and glitches?

"Stars…is this real? I'm pretty sure I passed out when my computer exploded."

I didn't know it, but I started to pace. Reech muttered something, and then she began to pace too, like I usually do when I think or worry too much.

I don't calm until I hear Toon Link's voice.

"Hey, if you wanna accomplish anything, could you stop wearing out the stone?!" he suddenly shouted, interrupting us both.

I stop and sigh, turning to Reech but kep my head down, knowing that he's right. I don't know what to say until Reech speaks.

"We never did introduce ourselves, did we?" She suddenly interjected. I lifted my eyes to see her smiling and introduces herself, "my name's Reech."

"I'm Zetra," I decide to answer. I'm a little shy around new people, even if I created Reech though, and I'm still shocked by Toon Link's appearance. This is all I say, and we just stare awkwardly at each other. I didn't really see Toony's face at the time, but it was full of recognition. Then, Toon Link spoke again.

"Hi, Zetra! I'm Link, but my friends call me Toony!" He exclaimed. This caught me by surprise, seeing as he called me crazy earlier, and I felt blush go to my face. I couldn't just stand there, so I nod. Aawwwkkkkwwwwwaaaaaarrrrrrrdddddddd...

"Reech, who are you talking to?" Faron asked. I jumped, forgetting he was there.

We all turned to see that the guardian had finished talking to the Parella and was looking oddly at Reech. Of course, she's appearentely talking to thin air at this moment.

"To Zetra and Toon," She answered. I facepalmed, which Toony noticed and looked at me oddly as well.

"Who? You might need to see a doctor, Reech; I believe you're seeing things," it blinked at her. Reech looked surprised before gesturing to us.

"But they are both right here!" She protested. "See?"

"Um, sir—err, miss, err—your dragoness, we were just—"Toony started, trying to help her case.

"I don't see any of the sort," Faron stated. "Just you. Perhaps a little too long in the water?"

"I'm fine," Reech sighed. "Did you see that big weird…thing?"

"One of the Parella just told me. It sounded terrifying," Faron shivered.

"It was," She answered. "Whatever it was."

I freeze. "The glitch must of been really bad..." I mutter, starting to pace again. Both of the two who can see me turn my way.

"What?" They both ask. I ignore and continue. I heard the dragon question again, and Reech turned back to him.

"I leave for one single minute, and Reech makes one of those mistakes for about the thousandth time, and water turns to lava!" I exclaim. I don't here Reech's gasp from beside me.

"Maybe when that happened, I was somehow turned to code of sorts, and Toony just happened to but stuck into this as well!" I mutter a few colorful words before I was pulled by a urgent hand.

"What do you mean? Were you-how did you...!" Toony said, now totally utterly confused. I look to him and sigh.

"I'm just as confused as you. I rather be writing or hacking or something, and I think I last left you off after saving Aryll." I said. Toony's eyes widened and I gasped. I so hadn't meant to say those things. Stars stars stars stars stars stars stars-

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Exclaimed Toony. I winced and covered my ears, and Reech turned back to us, but I didn't notice that.

"Look, I'll tell you everything whenever I can, but-"

"You know about Aryll?! What next, Tetra?!"

"Please, please! I can explain if you let me!"

I heard Reech speak, but soon to be questioned by the dragon again, rendering her silent.

"What are you? Some kind of-"

"Shut it!" I shout, leaving him silent.

"Look, if I'm correct, the data on your file should have been left at the point where you needed to find the certain items at Dragon Roost island Haven isles. After that, King of Red Lions, otherwards known as Red, would tell you you could save your sister, Aryll, from the Forsaken Fortress. I believe that's when My game was taken out of it's holster somehow, and suddenly disappeared, me not knowing where it went. The game should have stopped when I was gone, and all my hacks should have disappeared, more likely deleted, but apparently I was wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now, Toony. I really am sorry I left you, Toony. There was nothing I could have done at the time, and everything that misguided you, everything and pain that hurt you is all my fault, please forgive me..."

Everything was totally silent. Of course, they wouldn't know what I was talking about, mostly Toony, who probably doesn't even remember me for when I hacked his game, and was also his trust guide he knew and loved. Unlike Reech, who I've stuck with since I hacked skyward sword.

"But," I add after awhile, "I haven't been using the time in vain. I have been using my time to guide another. Can you guess who it is, Toony, Reech?"

Reech's eyes widened in shock, soon followed by Toony. Suddenly, like a flash of light, I felt small arms around me. I look down to see Toony had gathered me in a hug. The heck?!

"I thought I recognized your voice, and then the name, and then- Oh, Zetra! I missed you so much! We're friends, of course I could forgive you! I was always wondering where you went, B=both Red and I missed you so so much! And-" Toony took a peek at Reech. "Let me guess? The mysterious guide that Reech spoke of would be you, yes?"

I smile at his sudden outburst, so I ruffled his hair and look to Reech.

"Yep. That be me, Reech! Surprised?"

**(Line break...DARN, I'M RUNNING OUT OF CATCHPHRASES!)**

General POV

Here again, we come to an ocean.

But this is a different kind of ocean, one with threads of brown and blue protected by a green, shifting cloak. Greens of all kinds, dark pine, light oak.

The Kokiri Forest.

If you have ever visited the Kokiri Forest, you would doubt the scene before you greatly; there is supposed to be an inhabited clearing in this wood, correct?

Have you ever considered looking outside the clearing?

No?

That is where we find our next hero.

"Link, listen," pipes a high-pitched voice after rustling and an exclamation of surprise disturb a small group of birds, "we've been wandering around here for ages! What are you looking for?"

A boy in green, similar to Toon Link, grunts in response after fighting away a particularly angry branch, and gives Navi a look that said 'Non of your business'.

But although his outfit is similar, his look in itself is rather different. Long, elfish ears-both with small, blue hoop earings-stick out from his long, blonde hair and drooping hat. Blue eyes peer somewhat angrily at the underbrush, blocking his path.

An elaborately decorated shield clinks against a sword's long, purple handle, both weapon and defense sharing the larger portion of the young man's back. A shoulder belt holds them both on anyway while an odd sort of musical instrument stays where it is, snuggly positioned alongside the sword.

"I mean it, Link!" the voice whines again as a blue, glowing sphere on wings appears on his shoulder seemingly from nowhere. "You must have lost your mind; why go off the path? The guide said to stay!"

He stops hacking a path for a brief moment to acknowledge the thought of the guide, the odd spirit that guided him through the hard times of battle and skill-alongside Navi, of course.

The guide was the reason why he went off the past was because of the mysterious guide. Although, he appreciated the fact that she-The guide had to be female, probably a Goddess, which she resented-was helping, it was the fact that she would leave every-so-often. She would leave for what felt like a year before coming back, either saying something stupid, like 'Lost the disk' or something. What the heck is a disk anyways?!

Navi herself was now ranting on the topic of being lost, how they've been doing it more often, how its been happening in more than one place, yadda yadda yadda.

Link, however, had finally won the fight with the brush to come into an unidentified clearing. It was a huge pit of limestone with a large lake of rainwater in the center, moss covering the lower portions of the sides. The green growth blanketed the many smooth stones making the lake, creating an odd yet beautiful cohesion of overgrown light green and underrated emerald.

"And moreover, we know the guide is going to come back eventually, she always does, even if its for a while-the time we went what felt like a year and she came back saying she 'lost the disk'," Navi continued, repeating Link's thoughts, "which brings to mind, how does she communicate with us, is it just you and me? And why through a disk, you suppose, its such an...odd...fashion..."

The fairy trailed away, seeing its words were wasted by a gradual noise.

The noise was a gentle, inhaling gust that originated at the lake and was nearly drowned by the sound of running water.

"Link...?" Navi wondered.

Link was staring at the lake itself, which now had a gaping, expanding hole that worked its was up to the stones before stopping. That didn't stop it from gnawing at them, small, square flakes floating into it before retreating to their source.

"Hmm?"

He was kinda hoping that the guide would come in and yell in her semi-annoying way. He sorta kinda liked it, knowing what to do and what would come next, but this time, like she had for the past three and a half months, didn't answer or yell at him.

He scowled to himself for expecting her to care, and he slowly inched toward the hole in the ground, curious.

"Link, don't get too close..." Navi whimpered, torn between going with him or getting help.

Link, however, had made his way to the rim of the hole, ignoring his fairy. Experimentally, he tossed a small stone into it. The moss was bitten away, the hole starting to eat at the rock. It eventually dispersed into a flurry of small bits.

"Hm."

He looked down in realization to see that the rest of the rocks were loosing their moss to the pit-and, slowly, themselves.

He jumped back to Navi as a layer of rocks fell in, creating a glitching noise while filtering to nothing. That layer followed another, then another as a landslide threw all the rocks into it.

"AAAHHHHH!" Link yelled as the rocks he was upon gave way and fell, barely gripping to the dirt edge as the hole grew at an alarming rate.

"Link! No!" Navi shrieked, flirting anxiously about his gloved hands. The dirt was nothing to the hole, being eaten almost instantly-and leaving Link to fall into the hole.

Navi was sucked in as well as all of Kokiri Forest (not to mention the rest of the land) disappeared into pixels and digits, codes and numbers, before it all seemed to fade to nothing. The hole consumed all of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**.:Chapter 5:.**

**.:General POV:.**

The sheer pain of being inside the hole was almost too much to bear. It kept tearing and gnawing at him, the same odd squares flirting away before coming back again. It felt like he was under a lot of pressure, like going too deep underwater, pushing down on his lungs until he couldn't breathe.

Lack of air and pain made him black out, at mercy to the hole itself…

**(Quick line break.)**

"LINK! LIIINK!"

Navi flirted around the endless void, pixels arguing strongly with her. The passion to find Link was too strong, however, and she pressed on anyway.

The fairy might have had a few things against Link, like his annoyance at her whenever she just wanted to help, when he rushed right into things without a game plan, earlier that day when he hadn't told her what they were doing.

But the Deku Tree gave her this job, and, as much as she hated to admit it, she did have somewhat of a soft spot for Link.

Another falling object caught her attention.

She zipped under it, shrieking an "Oof!" when it hit her but levitating it nonetheless.

Link's ocarina.

"What?!" she shouted indignantly. "He would never! Not his ocarina! He must have lost his mind!"

…or maybe himself.

She looked around, more alarmed and alert than ever, before finally looking down to see the faintest of a green speck below.

"Link!" she exclaimed, falling towards him, ocarina in wing. Catching up to him, she saw that he was out cold. The ocarina had slipped out of its spot somehow.

A white flash blinded Navi for a moment. When she looked around, she saw that strange symbols in the shapes of '0's and '1's were filing around them, no two patterns alike. She looked back at Link to see that he was dissolving into the odd codes.

"What the heck?!" she gasped as she started to be the same. The ocarina was as well; the Master Sword and Link's shield drifted out of their spots to go to codes.

Eventually, a square of white light appeared beneath them. The Odd words Skyward Sword/LegendOfZelda were encrypted on it.

"A skyward sword?" she wondered.

They eventually fell into the square, light encasing them as she lost conscious, a few memoriable words burning in Navi's memory:

**/DownloadCode/00110101/Link/DownloadCode/10000110/OcarinaOfTime/DownloadCode/01000101/Navi/00000001/TheLegendOfZelda/OcarinaOfTime/DownloadCode/Complete/****Uploading data . . ./**

**(Line break, line break!)**

Link woke back up to see that he was underwater.

He was also drifting downwards at a fast pace.

Shouting in surprise, causing a flurry of bubbles to scare off the fish approaching him, he looked around to see that the water source was much larger than the small pond he had found. Large formations of stone-like water plants grew around him, latched onto the pillars holding up the cave's ceiling.

He didn't have much time to enjoy the view, though; he was out of air.

After swimming upwards and managing to drag himself onto the land area of a pillar, he leaned against the stone while wondering where he was.

And after a good five minutes of being "Hey! Listen!" free, he checked around himself to see that the ever-annoying Navi had vanished. This worried he more than pleased him, being fairly close to Navi. And without a guide, he was hopelessly lost in this new place.

As if the thought had summoned it, he heard a voice that nearly made him jump.

"C'mon, Reech, the water's not that bad!" It said, urging, "You can do it! I know you can! You've been through worse; you survived Ghirahim, didn't you?"

"Why did we need to take the wet way?" a different, somewhat calm voice moaned.

"It's the fastest and the only way. I mean, this is the only way I know. There was never a way out of bounds that I knew of." the familiar voice insisted. "We do want to get out of here, right?"

"Out of bones? Know what? Never mind. Fine, if we have too." the unidentified voice sighed.

Link stood up and looked around the pillar to see two people standing there. An odd, somewhat cat-like creature was swimming towards them, finally reaching them and shaking its fur.

The taller person, a girl wearing a yellow tunic somewhat like his own and brunette hair in braids, is what Link believed the voice he recognized to be coming from. The shorter one was dressed suspiciously like himself.

"Jesh, Reech, do you have a phobia against water?!" the shorter person complained as the creature shook itself. The one in yellow shot him a look, saying 'Don't say that to her'. The short one shrugged sheepishly.

"A foam bee ya? What is that supposed to be?" The cat-like creature asked, which Link assumed to be this 'Reech', whatever name that is. The shorter person moaned while the taller one chuckled.

"What are we standing around for?" she-Link still not sure if his theory is right yet-asked, waving a hand to the apparent exit. "C'mon!"

"Alright, just—gah!" the Link mimic exclaimed, tripping over something. The object clattered on the hard stone before settling. He stood back up and turned around to see that it was an item a little larger than his hand, with several circular holes on top and a short tube on the side.

Link gasped at the sight of his ocarina. The young boy, hearing him, looked up just in time to see something green flash away. Curious, he rounded the pillar to see…

…nothing.

Thinking it was just an illusion with the water, he shrugged and walked back to pick up the object.

"Toony, are you coming or what?!" The one in yellow shouted.

"Just a second!" Toony shouted back, pocketing the instrument and jumping into the water to catch up.

After a shot pause, Link's head broke the surface of the water—having slipped in to keep from being seen. His gaze followed the three as they continued on their way out, eventually diving back under to follow.

One, he needed his ocarina back.

Two, they at least knew where they were going.

And three, the most important; he thought he found her, maybe...

The guide.

**(LINE-A BREAK-A!)**

**.:Zetra:.**

I understood that Reech is part Remlet; In other words, she hates water. I feel kinda bad for her, and I little sad that even with her poor swimming skills and phobia, I was falling behind her. Toony finally caught up with us after I called for him and passed both of us. Stupid Island native... No offence, New Zealanders. Your awesome. **(Zetra: I consider New Zealand an Island. Feel free to correct me if you want.)**

"Hey Toony, mind slowing a bit, Islander?" I ask as he climbed to shore. He shrugged sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry. I guess you guys weren't born on an island like I was."

"Actually, Reech was, but it's never where you'd expect it." I said, both Reech and I getting on the shore as well.

"You mean in an ocean, right?"

Reech smirked. "Don't worry, I'll show you. But I do not think my Loftwing will be able to carry all of you."

"What?" Asked Toony, "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it." I smirk as well. We continue, but I can't help but notice a cone with a light blue hue in Toony's hand.

"Hey Toon, what's that?" I ask him. He hummed in response and lifted it. I gasp in surprise and grab it from him.

"Oh my stars, the Ocarina of Time?! What's this doing here?! It should be with Link!" I exclaim, causing funny looks from my comrades. I don't here the small gasp from behind us in my panic.

"Wow wow wow, what?!" Asked Reech.

"What do you mean?! It doesn't belong to me!"

"No, not _you _Link, a _different _Link, _another _Link. A _past _Link." I said, almost in a trance.

"Okay, Zetra, now you're starting to sound like Faron. You know, the dragon who doesn't trust anyone, and won't give any straight answers?" Said Toony. I'm surprised he said that in one breath, for such a small little guy, "What what do you mean past Link?"

"I mean, the Ocarina belongs to the Link that- you know what, I should tell you. You've heard of the legend of the Hero of Time, right?"

"Oh, yay? Why?"

"Okay, who now?" Asked Reech.

"Well, this Ocarina belongs to the Hero of Time."

"What, really? No way!" Exclaimed Toony. Reech, poor thing, looked confused.

"Yup!"

"Is this person from the past?" Asked Reech.

"Not for you. For you, he's in the future."

"Oh. How does that work?"

I facepalmed. "Okay, bad Idea bringing this up." I state.

I look around and then back at the Ocarina. "If this is here, than that means..."

I downcast my eyes, frowning and stroking the Ocarina. Oh stars... It's been over three months since I last guided Link and Navi. They're probably so mad at me, like they were when I lent the disk to mom's boyfriend. I got it after a year. Afterwards, one day, otherwards, three months ago, I found the disk gone from the holster. We left off just exciting the Zora's domain as a kid. What Link probably thinks of me now, I can't bare it. I was so sad as to leave Link. If he's here... He probably hates me. Navi too, if I'm lucky. I feel so guilty.

"...U-um Zetra? You okay?" Asked Toony. I look to see two concerned faces look at me. I nod.

"Yes, Toon. I'm fine. Do you mind if I hold onto this, please?" I ask softly.

"Sure. I don't see why not." He said. I smile.

"Thanks."

All was silent for a bit. I'm waiting to continue, but the two shuffle around, wondering what to do next. I scowl.

"Come on, guys! It's not Rocket mechanics!" I scowl at them.

"Rock-ette-mah-can-ex? What?" Asked Reech, narrowing eyebrows. I facepalm.

"Well, your the Goddess of Direct-"

"Toony, shut your mouth! I am no Goddess, never will be, and don't you go dissing Faror or Hylia, or something!" I shout. Toony covers his mouth.

"I would never diss the Goddesses that way! All I was saying was-"

Reech reached over and tipped his hat so it covered his eyes.

"Hey!"

"What Toon meant to say was, your The Guide. You should be leading us!" Said Reech.

"Ya, but shouldn't it be obvious what to do next?" I ask. They look blank. I facepalm yet again. "Guys, we go forward!"

Suddenly, a glow was heard and Fi jumped out of the sword, again scaring Toony half to death. I'll admit, I forgot she was here.

"Master and Companion. I conclude you have forgotten about your dowsing ability I made for the quest to get the Sacred Water for the Great Dragon Faron. Again, you may use this to your abilities to look for the sacred Water easier than normal. I have a 96% chance The Guide was hinting the same thing." Fi said. I smile at Fi.

"Thank you, Fi! Well said!" I say to her. She nods before heading back into the Goddess sword. I turn to the two.

"Now, I would tell you the exact location of the Sacred Water, but everyone must have challenges and learn." I say in a Matter-of-fact way. They both groan.

"Fine." said Toony and Reech together. I am so glad that we aren't just starting out our quest, Reech would have thrown me off of Skyloft by now.

Reech pulled out her sword and pointed it forwards. After a pause, she moves forwards and we start to follow. I stare at the Ocarina a bit longer before putting it away inside my Spoils bag that had somehow came with me into this game.

_"Not game." _I think, _"New reality."_

I step forward, but suddenly jerk backwards, thinking for a moment something was behind me. That's foolish of me. Why would anything be following me? I'm just too paranoid since coming here, that's all.

"Hey Zetra! Who's slow poke now?!" Yells Toony from in front of me.

"Shut it, you!" I threaten, earning a laugh from the chibi Link. Yes, thats my new nickname. I now dub him Chibi Link!

I run forward to catch up to them.

**(I'ma Line, I'ma Line break! And I'll dance dance dance dance dance!)**

_"Hmmm hm hm hmmm! hmmm hm hm hmmm!" _I hum through the cavern. I was getting really bored and I had nothing better to do. Anyways, Reech and Toony were able to block out the noise I was making, which probably sounded like a crow's sore throat, but meh. They let me hum. Well, after a while, I still couldn't shake the strange feeling of being watched and followed. I mean, Toony and Reech aren't reacting, not looking over their should like I am, acting like Slendermans come to get me, but other than that, everything seemed okay at the moment.

"Hey, Zetra?" Asked Toony.

"Yup?" I asked, still looking at the walls of the cavern.

"Could you still tell us how far we have left? We've been walking and swimming for hours it seems like!" He complained. Geez, kid can wine. At least Reech has to stay focused at the moment, both of their wining together I found so annoying and hard to ignore. I sigh.

"I guess. It is kinda weird how we're still walking. We should have found an exit by now." I state. Toony looks around warily.

"Really? You don't think we're going in circles, do you?" He asked me.

"I don't think so. I mean, Fi's dowsing ability shouldn't lead you in circles unless the thing you're looking for is inside a wall."

He looked at me, worried. "It isn't in a wall, is it?"

"No, it shouldn't be. It should be in the ground, you know, like most water?"

"Oh, heh. Right."

Reech put her sword down. "If an exit we have passed, then why are we still in the cavern?" Asked Reech.

I shrugged and looked at the walls. Hmm, something seems off about it.

"Hey, is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?"

"Hmm?" I ask, looking in front of me to Toony, "Actually... Ya, it is a bit hot. Say Reech, I shouldn't be asking you of all people, but you havn't led us to Eldin Volcano by any chance?"

"Well, I'd be very surprised if that happened. It doesn't say they're connected on the map."

"Well, that solves one thing, I guess, but why- NOOOOOO!" I shout the end, drawing out the 'O'.

"What?" Asked both Toony and Reech. We had just made it into a different room, and it suspiciously looked just like...!

"I can't believe this! This looks just like the final room in Dodongo's Cavern!" I say, facepalming.

"Guys! The doorway is gone!" Yelled Toony, worried.

"What?!" Shouted Reech. She ran forwards, trying to run her sword through the wall in vain. I look forward and around the room. There shouldn't be a Dodongo, since Link killed them as a kid... right?

I look to the lava and go pale.

The King Dodongo isn't encrusted in dry lava. Then where...?

I suddenly here a roar of sorts and the ground was shaking. I jerk to the side to find him, standing there and staring right at me.

"GUYS! REECH, GET YOUR SWORD READY!" I yelled, remaining in my staring contest with the Dodongo King. I here running footsteps and gasps.

"What's that?!" Gasps Reech. King Dodongo roared loudly again, and each of us took one step back.

"Guy, may I have the pleasure of introducing," I started. King Dodongo countered with a step forwards. We reply with a step back again. It's Vice Versa, "the father of the Dodongos." I say. I yelp when I saw the King Make a noise again, and suddenly started sucking in the air, moving us bit by bit. We react by stepping backwards some more.

"This is the Infernal Dinosaur. King Dodongo." I say, starting to run, with the other two following my lead.

The Infernal Dinosaur King Dodongo reacts by letting out his fiery breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T SKIP THIS AUTHORS NOTE!**

**TO GUEST:**

**Zetra Emblem: Hey! Zetra Here! I just got a review from Guest thats talking about how I am so horribly wrong about how computers work. So, this goes to him... or her... and to everyone else who reads this!**

**First off, thanks for your review. Second, I now know how it works, at the time I didn't, but hey, this is fanfiction. Anything can happen. Also, in real life (You might hate me for this, so get your gun out) I am not a hacker. I don't hack Zelda games, even though I want to, and there is no way in hell I would be able to create someone like Reech. Sorry if it fused your bomb, but really. yay. I know I can be in total control, but in this fanfiction, the Zelda universe is real-you know, like in the summary, Zetra and her Remlit creation tries to save the Zelda universe, yada yada yada, and also, this might get you mad-Theres an evil guy who's also going to be a horrible hacker like Zetra, MWHAHAHA!**

**Well, Reevee21 and I wanted to keep the mystery about who Reech is. Also, it says shes a remlit humanoid in the summary.**

**Anyway, if you want to say anymore, do tell. I'll try explaining things the best I can. In case your wondering, Reevee21 does the General POV and Reech's POV. I do Zetra and the two Links when the POV is centered on them, which hasn't happened yet.**

**After all, I don't know if you're trying to help, or being mean. Either one, I'm fine with. Now, BACK TO STORY, PLEASE DON'T KILL US GUEST!**

**.:Chapter Six:.**

**.:Reech:.**

The beast we were up against roared and slammed the ground, causing me to fall onto Toony.

"Will you get off me?!" he yelled irritably. "We have a guide to save!"

"On it!" I hissed, rolling off and launching myself into the air. When I had come directly above the frog-like creature, I drew Fi's sword and implanted it directly into its back.

It bellowed in pain, similar to a high-pitched shriek that rung in my ears for the remainder of the fight. Sometimes, I wish I did not have ones so sensitive.

Seeing as Zetra had run off to dodge its blows, I relaxed before realizing she was yelling at me. The ringing blocked it out, though, so all I could see was her waving her arms frantically.

I learned what she had been trying to say when the king rolled into a ball and went barreling towards Toony. Toon yelled in alarm, but he dodged and came out fine; I picked myself up, seeing that I had lost one of my five hearts.

The sword having sunken deeper into King Dodogo's skin (up to the point where I could hardly see the handle), I felt rather useless until Toony handed me a bomb and pointed at its mouth.

I panicked for a quick moment at the lit fuse, tossing it around in my paws nervously, before the beast started to inhale. Picking up the idea, I pitched the explosive into his mouth alongside Toony's.

The bombs exploded, leaving it swatting at its mouth in pain. I felt somewhat sorry for it; here I was, beating up someone who also didn't belong. But then again, it had attacked first…

The beast was mostly defeated, with the sword and double bombs, but it looked as if it would need another to be fully killed off. I would get Fi back when it died, making me all the more vengeful.

"Do you have any more bombs?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs (not able to hear myself) as it started to inhale again.

He started to yell something before giving up and shaking his head disappointedly.

I stared, horrified, at Toony—who had pulled out his shield in a desperate attempt to block the fire we knew was coming. I crouched down next to him right as it exhaled, the fire singeing off the tips of my ears and tail. My face was now black with soot.

Seeing that it had us mostly defeated, it turned on Zetra. She looked around for a cover, the rocks not being large enough, as it reared up and went rolling over to her. It didn't take much reasoning for me to figure out that she would be crushed and defeated no matter how many hearts she had, with no weapon.

"OH STARS THE THING IS AFTER MMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!" Zetra screamed as it went for her. She tried outrunning it, but it was simply too large.

My eyes were wide as I watched, panicked. I wouldn't let the Guide be crushed for all of Skyloft, but I couldn't do anything; boomerang didn't reach, sword still wedged into Dodogo, shield useless at this length, no bombs in my Spoils Bag. Toony must have thought the same thing, and looked at me with panicked eyes. I hugged him, squeezing my eyes shut, waiting for the worst—

CLANG!

"HRRAA!"

RRRREAAAAAOOOOORRR!

"AHHHHHHH!"

That last voice was Zetra! Even I could hear that!

I looked up in time to see that Zetra was gripping tightly onto a beautiful shield, rocking around in shaky, rebound movements and sliding fastly towards us. We jumped out of the way just before we got hit. Sadly for her, she instead face-planted into the nearest wall, and bound back to us, slowing her decent. She looked somewhat exhilarated, though I would aim for something like "terrified". The shield eventually went to a stop, skidding next to us. Zetra jumps with a yelp when suddenly Toony enveloped her in a hug.

The beast suddenly rolled past on our right, crashing into the wall with a dozen or so sickening 'cracks' before slumping to the ground and fading away. I looked at where it originally was to find a men in a green tunic similar to Toony's, sheath his sword.

I looked to our rescuer and inched away from Toony, standing up to face him. He happened to turn around and face me back, which made me naturally lay my ears back. It was a form of showing respect for my kind.

"T-thank you," I finally managed after a small staring contest. The fact that the evil was defeated hit me, and I smiled warmly at our hero.

He smiled back with a bit of pride before turning to where Zetra was shakily getting up, still dizzy from the surprise shield ride. She stumbled and fell to her knees, but got up again. He must have sent her flying to get her out of the way…smart…

Zetra gasped and half ran, half stumbled over, exclaiming, "Link!"

"What?" Toony yelled after her.

"No, I meant that Link!" Zetra answered, "... Whoo, I'm dizzy..."

"What Link? Isn't there just—"Toony's face looked surprised once again, cat-like eyes thinning to slits. "Ah! That Link you were talking about with the Orcarina?"

"OCA-rina," Zetra corrected before stopping in front of Link. "Link, I—I—"

"Hra?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," she answered quickly before holding up the shield—my lore, it's beautiful…

"Your shield might have gotten a little scratched, though…" she admitted, "Sorry to put you through all the trouble, after all, you defeated King Dodongo once, I really hoped..."

I went to retrieve my sword (now skillfully embedded in the wall…Fi is going to kill me for this…) while the two talked it out, not wanting to interrupt a reunion.

I tugged a bit, but it wouldn't come loose. I blew a strand of hair out of my face. This was going to take a while...

**.:Zetra:.**

I could have sworn the two were behind me, but when I turned around, a ton of panic settled on me.

"Guys!" I shouted. The two fell on top of each other. As it turns out, that was a bad idea for me to shout. King Dodongo looked to me and looked prepared to charge at me. I gasped and turned to run.

"Crap crap crap!" I say, crap turning out to be my new favorite word in this room. What is even King Dodongo doing here?! And how can it see me?!

I hear a pained roaring sound. I turned just in time to see Reech being thrown off of the huge dinosaur, sword stuck inside it's back. Great. Reech must have least lost a heart or so on this. How many does she have now? Five or six?

"Hey, guys!" I yell, hoping they'll hear, "You've gotta throw bombs into it's mouth whenever it opens it to suck in! If you miss, it'll breath fire on you! Be careful!"

I don't think Reech got the message, but I saw Toony talking and hinting to her about what to do. I sigh in relief when she got the message. I'd go out there and try to help, but I'll probably miss on the bombs and get burned to death, get run over by a mad giant Lizard, and probably be in the way. Plus, I don't even have a weapon. How could I help?

I hear shouting and I gasp. Reech and Toony had almost been set on fire. Why didn't they- Oh crud. They ran out, didn't they?!

I freeze when I see the King turn to me. I take a step back. Stars, oh stars, oh stars, oh-

It tucked in and I burst off running, hearing the Dino after me.

"OH STARS THE THING IS AFTER MMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!" I scream as I hear the thing catch up to me. I come to a corner of the room. Yup, I'm screwed. I scream one last time a King Dodongo rolls forwards. It was sudden when everything flashed by, some of it my life, some of it literally the symbol of hyrule.

I hear the familiar sound of a sword before hearing 'Eat something else!', and I can't believe what happened next... well actually, this is a Zelda world. I think I can.

I gasp as I hear a clank and I feel something hard bump behind my knees, knocking me down harshly onto my butt. I slide forward uncontrollably, and as it turns out I'm sitting on top of the thing that knocked me down, things going too fast for me to keep up. I realize what happened and I just got saved from being run over by Lizard lips. Next, I scream because of for the sake of it, and the fact that I have no idea how any of this happened, AND the fact at what speed I'm going towards my two companions.

I make a series of bounds before I faceplant into the wall.

"Owww..." I groan.

I slide backwards and land next to Reech and Toony. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I'm suddenly enveloped in a hug by small arms. Toony.

"Zetra! I'm sorry I wasn't there! There wasn't anything I could do!" Toony whimpered. Wow, he actually... cares.

"I'm fine, Toon." I say to him as he finally lets go from his tight hug. I looked up and gasped, darting up to meet my rescuer. I fall once, getting the attention of both Reech and Link. I shakily get back onto my feet, my knees shaking like crazy, and make my way over, slower this time.

"Link!" I gasp.

"What?" Asked Toony, putting his-almost-beyond-repair-shield back on his back and made way to us.

"No, I meant that Link!" I say to him. He looks confused before realization comes to his face.

"What Link? Isn't there just-Ah! That Link you were talking about with the Orcarina?"

"OCA-rina." I corrected him. I turned back to the older Link. It's been so long since I've last seen him, and... He grew up. Last I saw, we left Dodongo's cavern. The very same place we are now.

"Link, I-I-"

"Are you okay?!" He asked worried. Of course, he knows how bad it feels to be run over by a giant Dinosaur.

"Ya, I'm fine." I say softly. I walk closer to him until arms length, "Your shield might have gotten a little scratched though... Sorry to put you through all the trouble. You defeated King Dodongo once, I really hoped..."

I don't make eye contact. I hope he doesn't ask why. I see Reech walk away.

_"Dang it, Reech, you have bad timing..."_

"What is it? Are you hurt?!" Asked Link, concerned. I felt guilt grow through me. I left him for months, years before even. Why does he care?

I look back at him.

"Link, why do you even ask? I left you for three months! Three! You finished fighting off King Dodongo the first time, and I just left!"

"You said goodbye." He shrugged.

"What good does that do?! What person am I to just leave you like that?! Not only that, I can't even keep track of a stupid disk!" I exclaim.

"... You don't have to beat yourself up for it, you know. I know your sorry. If I didn't have a heart, of course I'd be furious at you, but after all, what person would I be? It's fine... Zetra, right?" He said with a smile. I just stare after a while before speaking.

"Y-yay." I say, without returning the smile.

We're silent for a while before I remember something.

"O-oh! This belongs to you. Toony found it." I said. I reach into my Spoils bag and take out the blue Ocarina with care, handing it to him. Link takes it with the same care.

"Thank you." He replied with a smile.

"Hey, you wanna meet the others? T-they're some other people I've helped over the years." I ask. He nods.

I turn to see Reech, feet planted on the wall, tugging with all her might to get the Goddess's sword out of the wall. I smile a bit when she falls to the ground.

"You know, It's strange." Said Link.

"What is?"

"The fact that I've been led by a, what? Thirteen-year-old girl?"

"Er... Fourteen years, actually, and yes. It is kinda weird, but you're one to talk."

"Am I?"

"It seems like only yesterday I was guiding an eleven-year-old through the dangerous fields of Hyrule."

He laughed, ruffling my hair. I frown, "Please, don't do that."

It was sudden when realization hit me like the way King Dodongo nearly hit me. I start counting.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

All was too silent. Now 'Where have you been!'s, or, 'I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!' kinda thing. I smile getting an idea that would surly work. Link looked at me strangely, wondering what in Hyrule what I'm smiling about.

"Hey, everyone! LET'S TAKE A DIVE IN THE LAVA! IT'LL BE FUN!" I exclaim, trying to look excited. All turned quiet. I saw both Reech and Link staring at me in shock. I could imagine Toony looking the same thing. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Pftt, you're faces!" I laugh, almost doubling over. Link had a look that said, 'What in Hyrule are you talking about!?'

I pat him reassuringly, retaining my original posture. "O-oh, okay. I've had my fun," I say, whipping a tear away, "Well, if I wasn't chewe out before, I would have surly by now." I say. I look to Link.

"So, wheres Navi then? She hasn't killed me yet." I say. Link's shock faded, replaced with one of amusement.

"I was wondering when you'd ask, but I was also hoping she was sleeping in your hat, you know, like she usually was." Link said.

I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

.:**Reevee and Zetra: Freedom:.**

**.:Chapter seven:.**

**.:Toony:.**

Yup, it's official. I am totally going to need a new shield. I have yet to find my sword, which I'm sure I won't see it for awhile. Maybe Zetra will know.

Man, that guy was hard, but almost still as easy as my first boss I had to defeat, Gohma, as Zetra called it. She said it's also found in a tree of sorts, something I don't think she meant to say, because afterwards she said she got a bit over herself. What did she call it? Infernal Dinosaur, King Dodongo? What is a Dodongo?

I stick the shield on my back and I decide to look around a bit. Well, from experience, lava isn't the best thing to touch, I won't slash the bomb plants, learned that the hard way on Dragon Roost when I didn't listen to the sign or Zetra. Hmm... what to do, what to-

"Hey, everyone! LET'S TAKE A DIVE IN THE LAVA! IT'LL BE FUN!" I heard said girl shout. I froze in place with a horrified expression. Exactly how hard had she face-planted into the wall?!

Suddenly she started laughing. Yup, shes totally crazy. Actually, by the end of the dungeon, I'd be surprised if we all don't go crazy. I've been thrown into another world! How am I supposed to cope with that? All I hope is that maybe Aryll's okay for now and that she'll hang on a little longer without me on that pirate ship. Tetra, or in other words Zelda, as well.

**(LINE BREAK CAPS ABUSE!)**

"Yes! Finally out of that stuffy cave!" I exclaimed dramatically.

"Hmm, part of the cavern looked a lot like Dodongo's Cavern, and I could have sworn there was a few rooms from Dragon Roost Cavern as well." Mummbles Zetra, hand to her chin. Reech looks at her, but I stay out. I learned awhile ago that while shes busy thinking, theres no way to get her out of 'La La land', as she called it. Link caught on to the same idea as well.

Anyway, we were finally out of the dreadful water cave. Actually, it was quite nice, a lot like home, and I was surprised I was a faster swimmer than Zetra. I'm not too surprised about Reech though. She doesn't seem like someone who would like water. She wouldn't like it where I come from.

Speaking of which, wasn't I told that Reech was from an island? How? Is there an ocean? Wait, but didn't Reech and Zetra say and imply it was out of water? How can it be an island if its not surrounded by a big body of water?

All well. I'll ask later.

**(Nudder line break. Hey, can we put up actual line breaks?)**

* * *

**(HOLY COW WE CAN! ...OH GREAT, NOW OUR SAYINGS WILL BE EXTINCT!)**

**.:Toony:.**

The heat of the fire was seeping into my clothes; as if this outfit wasn't hot enough already!

Okay, let me back up a little bit. After an...exciting, for lack of a better term, romp around the forest, the sun had set and we were all pretty tiered. I mean, navigating a brand-new cave, fighting a fire-belching boss...

Oh, and let's not forget the I'm-in-a-whole-new-world part. THAT might have something to do with it.

I had taken the second turn of fire-guarding. Then Reech, and lastly, Zetra. Heh, I can imagine the kind of day she's having. Suddenly, she's vanished into an apparently fictional world!

...Well, I don't consider it fictional, anyway. How can she say that? How can, after looking through all that pain, adventure, and exploring that I had, she just dismiss it as some fantasy?! Why would she even THINK that?! I've always thought of the ancient stories as real, why can't she?

I look over at Zetra, thoughts in a muddled mess. She's laying flat-out on the ground, grass half-burying her, completely and utterly knocked-out asleep. I'm kinda scarred she might be dead, actually...

...nope, she's breathing.

...wasn't I angry at her just now? Huh. Looking at the people that make you angry does that to you.

I mean, I guess she's not all to blame. Maybe she talks to me in dreams or something? Wait, how would that work with Reech? She's, uh...not exactly the MOST Hylian, as far as I know Hylians go. Maybe they developed into some weird cat-human things, like her? But anyway, I'm pretty sure only Hylians get dreams like that. Something to do with our ears, I think. Who am I, a medical professional?

I take of my hat and fan it out a little bit before stepping back from the fire. I forgot to mention; we're in a very small clearing in the woods, with just enough plain dirt to make a fire without burning grass or other plants. Three trees are around us: one massive tree, to my left, and two smaller trees spaced close together across from the oak. Reech's curled up like a cat in front of them, Link's propped up on the tree, and Zetra's across the fire from me.

Link has been leaning over for some time now...I hope he doesn't fall over...

Some nocturnal bird caws out a few trees away, startling me from the crackling fire. I stand up, hand where my sword once was, as it flaps off into the night sky. "Darn bird..." I mutter before sitting back down, an arm on one of my knees. All these new animals are freaking me out. What happened to the plain ol' Stalfos?

You would not believe what happened next.

Right as my nerves are still going down from that little scare, I hear a low yowling. My eyes widen as I glance around, looking for the source.

Link, hearing the noise, wakes up and falls on his side with a shout.

"What? Where is it?!" I whisper-shout, not waiting to wake Zetra or Reech.

Link stands up and points across the fire, sword drawn. I follow his gaze; he was pointing to Reech.

Instead of the naïve, friendly Reech I had come to like, a somewhat fearsome-looking creature glares right back at us. Her tail's fluffed up into spikey, ruffled parts, her eyes bright yellow and pupils gone. Her claws-she had claws?-were unsheathed, glinting like silver picks on her paws.

At least she doesn't have her sword, right? Riiiight?

Reech suddenly jumps towards me with a hiss, her ears folded back. I jumped away, leaving her to roll over next to Link. I couldn't hurt Reech! She's completely harmless!

"HRA! HYYA! RA!"

Okay, maybe not right now, but-

I don't have anymore time to think as she jumps at me again, Link a mangled mess of ripped clothes and bloody scratches. Before she tackles me over, I see a long cut on the side of her face. Link probably got in a sword slash.

She pins me before slashing at my chest, completely shredding that part of my clothes and snagging into my skin.

"Reech! What's wrong with you?!" I yell. She doesn't listen, instead clawing at my face.

Link pries her off and swats her into a bush with the flat of his sword before helping me up. He's still pretty mangled, though; hopefully Zetra can find some heart containers around here!

While the bush becomes Reech's victim, we scramble up the largest tree.

Well, Link scrambled; I'm not much of a tree climber.

"Let's hope she can't climb!" I shout as she wins the fight with the bush and starts clawing at the base of the tree. My eyes widen in panic at who wasn't with us.

"Zetra! We forgot Zetra!"

Link looks at her limp form desperately. Maybe if she just keeps like that, she won't get attacked?

We end up staying in the tree for the rest of the night, Reech pawing around it like the pretator she is.

* * *

**(Yea...there's the line break again...DARN.)**

**.:Toony:.**

"...Zetra?"

I blink awake with the sun in my eyes, trying to remember what happened...and why I'm in a tree...

The fight with Reech comes to mind like a bomb explosion. Scrambling to turn around, I see that Reech fell asleep curled against the tree. Her claw marks on the base look kinda ominous, though...

Zetra was still asleep-and thankfully, not maimed. I breathe in relief. I would have never forgiven myself if she died at Reech's claws.

Speaking of which, was Reech still crazy? Her tail was back to normal and I didnt' see her claws-but I was pretty high up, so I could easily miss them...

"...ZETRA?!"

"...ZEEEEETRAAAAA!"

"Whaaaaat?" Zetra mutters, annoyed.

"YOUR CAT CHASED US UP THE TREE!"

"I don't have a cat."

"REECH CHASED US UP THE TREE!"

"Whaddya mean, she chased you up a tree?" she asks, getting up. "And what the heck happened to you?!"

"REECH. CHASED. US. UP. THE. TREE!" I yell, waking up Link.

"What's all the shouting for...?" Reech yawns, waking up.

"REECH, DONT' KILL HER!" I shrieked desperately, at the same time as Link making... whatever _hara! _meant.

"Why would I...why are you up a tree?" She asked, blinking at us.

"OH, SO YOU DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT LAST NIGHT?!" I yell, irritated. How can she just SHRUG OFF almost KILLING someone?!

"No, I do not!" she yells back. "Could you explain, please?!"

"You went all psyco and shredded Link!" I explain. "And did a pretty nasty job with me, too!"

"But I-why would I hurt you?!" she gasped. SHe looked hurt and confused.

"That's what I WAS WONDERING!"

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Yelled a drowsy Zetra. We all obey. I watch as she bravely walks up to Reech. Just when I start to think of the horrors Reech could do right than and there, Zetra spoke.

She has a calm smile on her face as she came forwards. "Reech, I think I have an idea whats going on."

"W-what?" Asked Reech, clearly not getting it. Zetra surely figured it out by now, Reech is lying to save her own butt and make us look like petty idiots who-

"Reech... Look at the tree you were sleeping under."

Reech slowly turned toward our safety, causing me to tense and Link to near his hand to his sword. I heard Reech cry out. I looked down in interest to see her, looking flushed and ashamed.

"Why?! The collar should have worked!"

Wait... wait, WHAT?!

"Speaking of which, may is see it, Reech? I do believe something is wrong with it." Zetra spoke as if to a spooked child that saw a ghost under it's bed.

Reech reach (Wow...) to her neck, as if the grab something, but froze on the spot.

"M-my, m-my,-"

Zetra suddenly gave Reech a small hug. From the side view, I couldn't help but notice. Was Reech actually crying?!

"Hey, it's okay," Zetra cooed after pulling away. Link and I quietly made our way down the tree. I guessed the thing Reech reached for was missing, "we've made a lot, haven't we? We have over three thousand rupees, and we have more than enough Monster horns to make a new necklace, right?"

Reech sniffs, "Actually, its a collar."

"Well, no one likes a collar around their neck, but girls your age tend to wear chains around there neck with a charm on it, like a necklace. It's easier too imagine it as so. Doesn't it have a charm on it? It's gotta represent something."

Reech nodded. We made our way to the girls, confused. What was this collar?

"Ya, I guess. Though, I'm not like most girls my age."

"So? Even if I hate and banish dresses to hell, that still doesn't mean never I wear a necklace."

"Really? Do you have it on you?" Reeched asked, curious. Zetra giggles, happy she got Reech's mind off of what happened. Again- what were they talking about?!

She nodded. "Yes. Here, take a look!" She reached into her tunic and pulled out a necklace with a heart charm at the end that suspiciously looks like a Heart container.

"My dad gave it to me before he passed, leaving me with my mother. This is the only thing I have of him- my mother hates mt father." I saw the same smile on her face, but her eyes fell. Link caught the same thing and we looked at each other. We made a silent agreement to ask later.

"Wow! Thats so pretty, Zetra!" Awed Reech. Zetra giggled.

"You want to wear it?"

Reech looked shocked. "No, its from you father, I couldn't just-"

"No, really, I insist." Zetra interceded, putting the necklace over her head and ears. "It'll be a quick replace for now. It's kept the evil spirits away from me."

Reech's eyes widened. 'Do you, I mean, does-"

Zetra laughed, causing me to jump. "No, I don't, but it's kept me safe all these years- why can't I share that bliss with you?"

Reech looks at it in ponder for a moment before tackling Zetra.

"Thank you so much!" She crys. Me and Link look at her in surprise, with Zetra allows the embrace. "Your always the nicest person to me, other than Zelda, of course," Both Link and I tense and I look to Zetra. Sh gives us a look that says _I'll explain later._ "no matter how mean I could get to you. You stay calm and always make sure I follow the path, you fix my stupid mistakes, and you never shun me for who I am! As I friend, I could never give you enough gratitude! I will treasure this gift you've given me, Zetra!"

Zetra laughs and messes Reech's hair, to which she frowns.

"Thanks Reech. My most prized possesion is in good paws!" She said, clearly no pun intended, "Now, go do something usful. I'll join you in a minute, I just have to speak with the clueless ones." I had a feeling she mean't Link and I.

"Do I have permission to tell, Reech?" What permission?

Reech thought for a moment before sighing.

"I do not see why not. They will learn it eventually."

She ran off and Zetra turned to us. I knew something was up, and clearly only Reech and Zetra knew about it. Link looked as clueless as I was. She grabbed each of our hands and hurried us away from the campsite. When we wen far, Zetra turned and opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her to the punch.

"What was that about?!" I half ask, half shout. She sighs at the question. Link says something to her and she nods.

"Yes, that was about the said collar."

"Ya, what was that about?"

"Well, lets start from the beginning. As you all know, Reech isn't exactly... Hylian, now is she?"

Link and I looked at each other. "Well, of course, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you see, shes part Remlit, like a cat-like creature native to her home, Skyloft. Though, with this burden of being part Remlit, theres a curse that comes with it."

I gasped. "Reech is cursed?!"

Zetra nodded. "Yes. You see, every night on Skyloft, dark spirits come and take over the mind of Remlits, making them go mad and attack people for no real reason. With this in account, she being part Remlit, this is a curse Reech had to live with all her life. It's caused much grief and sorrow for everyone around her including herself."

"Like how?" I inchoir. Zetra sighed.

"Did you know Reech doesn't even know her parents? Never once even seen them? Ever wonder why some people are scared, even hate her?"

I thought in a moment, but then my jaw dropped. "No..."

Zetra nodded. "It's sad, really. That collar we were talking about was the only thing that could keep her sane at night. It's the only reason she doesn't attack people."

"I see..." I said. I kinda feel guilty for yelling at Reech, and thinking those thoughts I thought about her. guilt rose up in me like red potion.

"So, when we get to Reech's home, we'll have Gonzo make a new one for her. They're really good friends, and she's his best customer. Tends to happen when you go on a quest."

I nodded.

"Hara?" I heard Link ask. Speaking of which, how could Zetra understand him, but not us? Is it part of this guide thing?

Zetra shook her head at whatever Link said. "No, that is not a story for me to tell." Zetra said. She turned to me.

"If your curious, Link was wondering what Reech's quest was. I can't tell you guys that. Thats something for Reech to say herself. If you will, you may ask her, Toony."

I nodded. This is really something I will like to know myself.

"If you need me," Zetra said, "I'll be packing up camp. Then we'll make a plan to make it to Skyloft. Feel free to help."

And with that she turned around, but I stopped her before that could happen.

"Wait!"

She turned. "Yes?"

"Is there an ocean nearby? Does it connect to Faron's waterways? What about the sacred water-"

Zetra suddenly giggled. "Toony, you can't be serious! Well, I guess you were a bit dense if I do say so myself."

"What?"

Zetra smiled, shaking her head. "You won't believe me, but Reech's home isn't in the middle of an ocean, its a floating island high up in the sky! I just can't wait to see your reaction to giant birds... I mean, other than Helmarock King..."


	8. Bonus: What started it all

**Zetra: Hai! First off, if you know Reevee21 and follow her story: Smasher's world, and like to read reviews, you know she and I had a major sword beam battle to the death. Afterwards, we went on a huge quest for money and glory... kinda...**

**Reevee: Yea, the 'glory' part crashed and burned in a fiery wreck about five minutes in, but we still got rupees! This might be a bit to crazy for you, but meh. Whats to expect? XD**

**Zetra: Anyways, we decided that we'd add this as a bonus chapter (For when we haven't even started a chapter yet), but this actually isn't as crazy and funny as Reev says, but meh. Might as well. Her What Goes Down in the PC story is way better and crazy than this will ever be. Also, we have a writers block problem, so this is the solution. This is what started it all... This very chapter right here... **

**This is one thing that started to idea for Freedom.**

**Happy readings!**

**-Zetra Emblem and Reevee21**

* * *

**|File selection|**

**|Quest Log 1| #YOLOSFOREVEH! 8_/7/2014 00:00:00_**

|Quest Log 2| **Toony **_8/4/2014_ _03:54:29_

|Quest Log 3| **DonUDarPlehDis1** _13/32/2056 100:100:1000_

* * *

Load Quest Log **#YOLOSFOREVEH!**?

**|Load|**

|Back|

* * *

Loading file. Please wait...

* * *

File load complete.

* * *

_**Day one**_

_** ? hours remains...**_

_Zetra is seen in a plain white room-the PM inbox-with Reevee a few yards away. She draws the Master Beam sword and faces Reevee in a fighting stance._

**Zetra:** My rainbow beams of power are stronger than yours. Ready, tomodachi?! Tell me of any rules you wanna put up?

_Reevee turns around and smiles evily._

**Reev: **Okay-no help from anybody, clean game...

_Reevee pulls a blue beam sword out of nowhere._

**Reev:** FIRST ONE TO DIE LOOSES!

_The swords clash, the tip of Reevee's sword barely touching Zetra's before a small explosion sends the two apart._

**Zet:** You nicked my arm... I'm getting you back for that, and the big hole you put in my sisters ulna...

_Zetra looks at a suddenly-appearing clock on her side of the room._

**Zet: **Crap... Just realized that we most likely have different time zones... It's about two here, what time is it at your place?

_Reevee turns to read her own clock, then turns back._

**Reev:** 2:16. Should I go with the blue sword-

_Lifting up the sword in hand as she asks,_

**Reev:** or the bronze one?

_Then lifting up a bronze-colored sword. Zetra pauses and puts her hand up to her chin, pondering for a minute._

**Zet:** ... I like blue, but the Celestial Bronze beam sword is powerful... I will do Mytherial Master Beam Sword.

_She lifts up a siver beam sword with the master sword's handle._

**Zet:** Whenever your ready!

_A thick moment passes between the two, only interrupted by faint, dramatic backround music before Zetra lets her sword droop._

**Zet:** Know what... This was a stupid idea... Plus, My sis deserved it. She stole my cookie. Lets do this another time... Plus, I don't really know how to host a sword beam battle... Okay, we're tomodachis!

_Reevee drops her own beam sword._

**Reev:** Okay!

_Suddenly, a Ritu flies in with a large sack of mail and drops it next to Reevee. The unnamed, anthromorphic bird flies out through a random window as Reevee files through a stack of bills._

**Reev:** I'm just now getting in the medical bills for the people injured in the throwing-beam-swords-to-the-crowd incident...

_Her eyes widen at the costs._

**Reev:** ...YESH! ...it doesn't help that half of these are in currencies like Rupees...or bells... Hey, how's your sister? She alright?

**Zet:** I have two fairies. My sis will be okay. I'll put her on!

_Zetra's younger sister, Lilly, comes in though the door._

**Lilly:** Hello! Call me Joy!

**Zetra:** Ya... sure... okay... This isn't KLs, Joy. -_-"

_Zetra turns to glare at her slightly before looking back at Reevee._

**Zet: **So hey, when you gonna update?!

**Reev:** Like I said, I usually update on Wednesdays-'cept if it's a short chapter or I'm going to be gone or something. For 'A Smasher's World', anyway. WGDitPC is a random fic, random update kinda thing. As for the others...when I can

_Reevee shrugs at the girls across the room._

**Reev:** But I may need to give up my job entirely if I can't pay these off! I'M DOOMED!

_Zetra hands Reevee a purple, jewel-like object that spins in her palm._

**Zet:** Here, I lend you my purple rupee! Thats what tomodachis do! I won't sue you...

_Joy runs over with five similar diamonds-except green._

**Joy:** Ooh! I'll give you five rupees I found! Toony let me have a boat ride, and let me meet Aryll! She's nice!

**Reev:** Thanks! That should help with the dept! WHOA! JOY, YOU MET TOON LINK?! Jea-lous! I just unlocked him on SSBB the other day-learning he JUST HAPPENS to be my best character-somewhat-and I've been playing as him nonstop. Tell him I said hi...and sorry for throwing him off the boat...five times...hehehe...

**Joy:** Okay!

_Joy runs off for a minute before returning._

**Joy: **He say that he's a little hurt about the boat thingy, but he's all good. He's happy to have you as his favorite, and he's looking forward to meeting you!

**Zet: **Yay...

**Reev:** WELP, those rupees helped, but I'm gonna need just a few hundred more-dungeons, anyone?

_Reevee pulls out her Celestial Bronze Pencil and taps the ground, suddenly creating a large cave entrance behind them. She then leans the weapon on her shoulder and walks in._

**Zetra:** I'll help you in the dungeon!

_Zetra runs in, only to bump into a small, octopus-like creature. It spits, aggravated, as Joy almost crashes into Zetra-followed by a hidden figure._

**Zetra:** Eew! A Jelly blob!

_Zetra slashes the beastie in half with a master sword and runs down the hall._

**Zet:** Reevee! IMA COMIN TA HELP!

_Later on, the four are in the fire section of temple. Lava sizzles inches from the ground in a widespread lake while black stone islands provide refuge for treasure chests and travelers._

**Zet:** GGGAGGAAHAHAHAHHAHAaScUib3WU5yIv8ygIF! :D

_Zetra gets burnt in the butt with lava, runs to the door, slashing at random things and almost hitting Reevee-of which is opening a chest._

**Zet:** Oh! Reevee! Hi! :D

**Reev:** Hoy!

**Zet: **I got two golds and four silvers and one purple rupee! I know, Ima over achiever. What you got?

**Joy:** OHMYGOSHZET! I found a green one IMA RICH!

**Zet:** Yayz... -_- rich...

**Reev:** I got forty two greens and a two reds! And awesome, high-dollar, burnt-end hair!

_The shadowed figure from earlier steps into the light nearby Reevee, reavealing:_

**Pit:** But didn't you just-

**Reev:** SINCE WHEN WERE YOU INVOLVED IN THIS?! D:

_Reevee shoves Pit away._

**Reev:** And one question...

_Reevee holds up Moblin leg._

**Reev:** If I cook this, will it taste like bacon or dog?

**Zet:** Bacon, actually! Pit's with me. He followed me! We came to help you and rescue Princess Zelda. Look, you can't be picky on a mission, so I cooked up a Moblin and Bokoblin legs... Mmmm

**Joy:** You guys are gross...

**Zet:** I SAID NO PICKY! D:

**Pit:** You scare me! D:

**Zet:** Thats why Reev pushed you away! Your not part of this! D:

_Pit cries and flies to a different island._

**Zet:** Hey! Listen!

_Zetra ducks, avoiding a tomato before pointing down a lively tunnel not too far away._

**Zet:** You wanna go into that long, dark, black, spooky, and giant spider infested hallway? This part leads to the forest quarter of the temple.

**Reev:** Let's do this-wait, did you say spider?

_Reevee runs off for a minute, then runs back and holds up insecticide._

**Reev: **Alright, NOW let's do this!

_Pit sneaks back._

**Pit: **Now can I come?

**Reev:** FINE, you can come. Bring a bow.

_Pit holds up his light bow._

**Reev:** Anything else? No? Then LET'S GO!

_Further on, they arrive at a large, limestone dome with a hole at the top and plants everywhere._

**Zet:** UUUUMMMMMM REEV? I found a creeper in the corner... He looks a lot like...

**Joy:** SHAT EM IN DA FACE! :3

**Zet:** Nah, he's good. :D

**Joy:** Hey is that...?

**Zet:** Zelda!

**?:** HYAAAA!

**?:** HEY LISTEN!

**Z&J:** NUUUUU NOT YOU!

**Link:** HYA HIYYA YYYAAAHHH!

**Navi:** Watch out!

_Reevee, Zetra, and Joy look over, disgusted._

**Zet:** Link, I know you came to help, but you just had to bring Navi?

**Joy:** MY EARRRZZZZ! THEY BLEEEEDDDDZZZZ! D:

**Reev:** Hai Link! We were just on our way to-

**Pit:** OH MY AGHJCEGJB IS THAT LINK?! :D

_Link stares awkwardly._

**Reeve:** -_-" Yerp. Anyway, you come?

**Navi:** HEY! LISTEN! We overheard something about a loss of a princess!

**Zet: **o_OThat be Zelda. Glad you were able to make it, Link!

**Link:** Hyyaa hiya hya AHHHHHH!

**Zet:** Ya, ya, I know it's dangerous, but Zelda is my friend too. You know this very well.

_Link sighs._

**Navi: **HEY! Where's-

_An evil laugh sounds from the corner._

**Zet:** Gasp! Hey, it's the creeper in the corner!

**?:** Hey, princess in distress here! Can't you make a better rescue!?

**Zet:** Wait... Tetra? But, but- wha?! We thought Time Zelda was kiddnapped! Otherwise, I would have called Toony!

**Link:** Hyyaaa?

**Pit:** I CANT BELIEVE ITS YOU LINK! oD

**All:** "-_-

**Reeve:** Pit. Please. You embarrass me.

_Pit crosses his arms and pouts for a minute._

**Tetra:** WILL YOU HELP ME ALREADY?! D:

**Link:** Na hyyyyyyyra Hyra!

**Tetra:** o_O pardon?

**Reeve: **I translate on behalf of Link: Well excuuuuuse me, princess!

_Navi does a face wing._

**Zet:** o_O Wow, this is starting to sound like Faces of Evil... mixed with Zelda 1998... ?

**Reeve:** aw shoot, it's a creeper! I can't kill a creeper! They're too adorable! D:

**Pit:** who's embarrassing who now? Hmm? :D

_Reevee now copies Pit for a minute._

**Reeve:** ? Wait ...where's-

**Pit: **LINK! D:

_Pit points to Link, who is knocked out under the creeper._

**Creeper:** MUHAHAHAHAHA! XD

**Navi:** WATCH OUT! HOLY MOTHER OF-

**Reeve:** Oh no he didn't. D:

**Pit:** oh yes he did. XD

**Zet:** NAVI! LANGUAGE!

_Zetra runs over to Link._

**Zet:** Link, you okay buddy?

_Link is knocked out cold, so Zetra carries him over bridal style, grinning evilly._

**Zet:** Reev, not THAT creeper, that one!

_Zetra points to the creeper in the corner-Gannon._

**Gannon:** IMA EAT YA ALL! MWHAHAHAH qdut[q5{%*%$HLSU^DOh*YFBrsz 90hdwUFO&TDD #SUCKEHZZ~!

_Zetra pulls out a shovel and knocks him off screen._

**Random voice:** FINISHED!

**Zet:** YAYZ! I KOed Gannondorf! XD

**Pit:** WOO HOO! :D

**Tetra:** You guys seriously ignored me?

**Zet:** Until now, But this is about to be your final line in this quest.

**Tetra:** But-

_Zetra snaps her fingers and Tetra disappears._

**Zet:** See? :D

_Reevee, Joy, Zetra, Pit, and Navi are strolling down a tunnel to the next section. Link is still being carried by Zetra, knocked out._

**Zet:** Know what? What do you think would happen if I was to write this and put it as a fanfiction? Of course, I'll do it when we leave the temple... CRAPPPPPP! A FOURTH WALL BREAK D: NNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

_Zetra explodes like a Creeper, dropping Link and making him flop to the ground like a rag doll from Garry's mod._

**Pit:** WHAT THE WHA?!

**Joy:** Don worry, She'll be back. After all, the plot requires her to. She's probably upset. She just needs some spagetti. Spugatti? Spegetti? Oh, WHATEVEH!

**Navi:** HEY!... That was really unexpected. Who knew she would blow up?

**Joy:** I did! Dat wat happen wit fourth wall brek in her storeh book. She really likes her explosions.

**Reev:** Good thing that doesn't happen to me-I break that wall all the time! :D

**Pit:** Can I put you down now?

**Reev:** WHAT?

_Reevee looks down, seeing she jumped into Pit's arms when Zetra exploded._

**Reev:** Oh... No!

**Pit:** Yes.

_Pit drops Reevee._

**Reev:** Ow. D: You little-

**Navi:** Link? Link! LINK! DON'T YOU QUIT ON ME! LIIIIINK! LIIIIIIIIINK!

_Pit starts giving CPR to Link._

**Pit:** This is so awkward...

_Link coughs awake and Zetra walks out of the ashes._

**Reev:** HE LIIIIIIIIIIIVES!

_Reevee grabs Zetra and jumps up and down._

**Reev:** Hey...this WOULD make a pretty good fic, if we put it into story style and divided the chapters-

**Pit:** And don't forget grammar corrections, ooh, and for you both to fill it out and everything-

_Navi slaps Pit with a wing._

**Navi:** Leave the forth wall alone! You too, young woman!

**Reev:** Eeh? Wha?

**Zet: **Dat fourth wall that isn't there... Navi, in Kid Icarus: Uprising, there is no fourth wall...

**Navi:** Really?

**Reev:** Okay SO! We've defeated Gannondorf and saved Tetra... Kinda... Now what?

**Pit:** We...get more rupees? :D

_Pit holds up two green rupees._

**Navi:** We try to escape the dungeon?

**Link:** Hyra? :D

**Reev:** Naw, it's too early for burritos. LET'S GO WITH NAVI! :D

**Navi:** YAY! PEOPLE ARE LISTENING TO ME! :D

**Pit:** ...oh, did you say something?

**Navi: **o_O" AUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-

**Joy:** I WANNA BURRITO! D:

**Link:** HYRRAAA! D:

**Zet:** Anyways, how about we just put it as one story... This isn't long enough for chappies. We cold always leave misspells. This will be a comedy. :D

**Joy:** But you suck at comedy, though...

**Zet:** Well, this is humor! Meh, I honestly don't care what people think of this.

**Joy:** Sure... -_-"

**Zet:** Well, till next time! :D

_Zetra presses start and the scene fades with everyone walking towards the water section of the temple._

* * *

**|Pause Menu|**

Are you sure you want to **save game**?

|No|

**|Yes|**

* * *

Please wait... Do** NOT** reset or turn off power...

* * *

**Story data saved**

* * *

Your story data has been saved to Quest Log **#YOLOSFOREVEH!**. **Continue story**?

|Quit to Main Menu|

**|Continue story|**


End file.
